Crops and other plants are conventionally grown on top of soil in agriculture, plantation gardens, communal parks, nurseries, green houses, home gardens, etc. For example, in a nursery, crops are grown in the soil, and, in prime time, the seedlings are places on shelves in front of one another. As another example, in controlled agriculture warm habitats, it is not uncommon to utilize a short, round structure with netted poles with crops placed in the middle, and the netted poles allow upward growth of the plants. As yet another example, narrow, long, tall structures are provided with crops planted in the ground soil therebetween, and, for better utilization of the soil, two long shelves are each provided on either side of the crop on said structures.
While such examples have shown some benefit in growing crops and other plants, an efficient utilization of land is not provided. What is needed in the art is a plant pot stand that enables an enhanced yield of crops and other plant growth in a given unit of space.